


paper lanterns

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Community: kakairu_fest, Domestic Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Kakashi helping them with school projects, M/M, Nine weeks of summer, Parent Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, prompt fic: kid fic, wholesome Kakashi Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka was away for the night and his boyfriend, Kakashi, had volunteered to take care of Naruto for him, plus he's pretty confident he could help the kid with whatever homework he had.Easy.But again, this wasn’t what Kakashi anticipated. He expected struggles with multiplication tables or homework regarding parts of the nervous system, but this? Kakashi sulked internally. His plan to amaze his boyfriend’s son and friend now ruined because Kakashi Hatake could not fucking do art.Anything but colored pencils, crayons, and all that artsy fancy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	paper lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> henloo lovelies!  
> yes, this fic was posted last week but i deleted it~ but here it is!  
> i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it ahhhh  
> get ready for some wholesome kakashi lmao 
> 
> enjoi!

“Kakashi, on the fridge there’s a list of contact numbers you could call if you needed help, Anko specifically said you can call her whenever. Also, I know you’re a better cook than me so I stock up with chickens and meat already, and no nuggets or whatsoever—”

“Iruka, relax…” Kakashi proceeded to his hand on Iruka’s shoulders, massaging it carefully, at the same time, his lips were giving a few kisses up the stressed brunet’s nape.

Iruka released a sigh, slowly succumbing to Kakashi’s small ministrations, his shoulders loosening some knots.

Iruka knew he shouldn’t be worried, but he couldn’t help it. In all his life that he had Naruto, this would be the very first time he’s going to spend the night without tucking Naruto in bed. His adoptive son had been attached to his hips ever since he welcomed the small toddler to his home—and now, after a few years, Iruka would need to leave tonight for some seminar.

Kakashi, his boyfriend for two years, immediately volunteered once he knew of his problem. Don’t get him wrong, Kakashi could be trusted and the two had bonded quite happily when Kakashi joined the picture.

But still. 

This would be the first time Iruka couldn’t read Naruto a bedtime story.

“I got this, okay?” Soft lips made its way on the top of his head, snapping the brunet out of his trance. He then felt two strong arms spinning him around gently causing him to land in Kakashi’s embrace perfectly. Like how it should be.

Iruka instantly melted in Kakashi’s arms. The smell of coffee and mint welcomed him, and Iruka couldn’t help but snuggle further into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, savoring every fragrance of Kakashi in hopes it would calm him down—and it did. Kakashi always calms him down.

“I’m sorry,” He murmured against his pale neck, “I’m just worried. For you and Naruto,”

“I get you, Iruka… no need for apologies, but I do hope you could put a little more faith in me, yeah?”

“Of course, silly Kakashi,” Iruka smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist, “I have more trust and faith in you than Naruto when I say to only put one spoonful of Nutella in his bread,”

“Yeah, that kid has a sweet tooth, huh?” He felt Kakashi drop another kiss on the top of his head, “Like his dad,”

Iruka snorted out a laugh before pulling away. He needed to leave so he won’t be late for this one-day seminar his co-worker, Mizuki, forcedly signed him up for. He doesn’t really want to, however, Kakashi said it would be a good opportunity for him to advance so why not?

Good thing he has Kakashi with him or he doesn’t know what he’ll do. They had already done a lot of sleepovers, all as well had ended good, so in conclusion, Iruka need not worry anymore with Kakashi being here with Naruto.

Besides, the seminar would only last until tomorrow by 3 PM.

Iruka walked over to the sofa where his bag resided, checked it contents one last time with Kakashi assisting him whenever needed. When he’s good to go, he looked back at his boyfriend who was now busy looking at his phone, “You can pick Naruto up by—”

“Three in the afternoon. Go home and feed him his snacks, no chocolates, and sweet stuff,” Kakashi grinned as he puts his phone back in his pocket, “And then dinner. After that, a little TV and then bath before bed,”

“Hmm, you’re too good, Kakashi,” Iruka leaned in with a grin, both of his hands found purchase on the hem of Kakashi’s jacket and pulled his boyfriend down closer to his face. He landed a soft peck on Kakashi’s lips before beaming him a smile, “You forgot homework,”

“Right, homework. Easy,” Kakashi chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, loving how gentle and yet so yearning every nip and lick. Kakashi was the first one to pull away, Iruka taking note on how red Kakashi’s lips always looked whenever they kissed.

“Grade schooler’s homework is pretty easy, right?” Iruka eyed him sternly but the playfulness was still present in those brown orbs. “Help him, not do it for him,”

Kakashi laughed, nodding in agreement.

They exchange a few more kisses before Iruka _really_ had to leave. He made his way over to the door, his bag in his hand while his other held his keys and jacket. Iruka turned around and looked at Kakashi in the eyes, “You have my number on speed dial. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need me, okay?"

“Okay, darling! Enjoy your seminar!” Kakashi waved with a teasing smile etched on his face. Iruka wanted to retort back, reprimand his boyfriend from not listening to him, however, in a second he was being pushed out of the door.

“Kakashi—wait! No ice creams after eight, you will regret it!”

“I got this honey, now be a good hubby and get to work,” Iruka huffed at the nickname, his cheeks heating up.

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi laughed out loud as he walked back to the door, still with that smile on his face that was kind of annoying and not.

“Don’t fret, my love. Now go get them!” Kakashi had the guts to blow him a kiss. Iruka scrunched up his face, totally flustered and embarrassed but he was slowly walking towards his car, glaring eyes glued to his boyfriend by the doorframe.

“Kakashi! Three o’clock later—”

“I love you!” Kakashi didn’t wait for a reply as he shut the door behind him, a smile still etched on his face as he waited for Iruka’s car engine to start. After a few minutes, he felt his phone vibrated before the sound of engine revving up resounded behind.

He fished out his phone and bit his lips.

_Love you too. Take care, both of you!_

~*~

“Yo, Naruto!”

“Kaka-jisan!” a nine years old Naruto came running towards him with his backpack hanging from behind and his Lego lunchbox in hand. Kakashi waved as the kid collided against his legs not so gently, his rectangular lunchbox hitting his shin in the process. Kakashi controlled the urge to yelp in pain by simply patting the boy’s head in return for the hug.

It also took Kakashi a moment to realize that another kid followed Naruto. Kakashi smiled, reached his hand out to ruffle Sasuke’s hair.

“Hello, Sasuke-kun, I didn’t know you’ll be sleeping over?”

“Nope,” Nine years old Sasuke answered while fixing the hair Kakashi ruined, “Nii-san’s going to pick me up. Also, you’re late, you know?”

Ah, yes.

Sasuke was really so different from Naruto, but by some miracle the heavens granted, the two had become inseparable since pre-school. They had done a lot of sleepovers, birthday parties with each other, and even though Kakashi wasn’t there yet at first, he knew they’re like brothers.

Kakashi chuckled as a reply and quickly chose to ignore Sasuke’s stink eye as his hands landed on both of the kids’ head, ruffling them again. “Just 20 minutes late, cut me some slack huh?”

A series of whines followed through, Naruto finally releasing his legs in the process. Kakashi grinned, noticing how the two boys had suddenly lined up, azure eyes looking up at him along with black ones.

Kakashi gulped, he knew that look. It’s that same look he gave his father whenever he—

Naruto smiled and also did Sasuke, but their smile was far from being innocent.

“If you take us to ice cream we won’t tell Ruka-touchan,”

These devious children. Naruto really is Iruka’s son.

Naruto was grinning up at him, Sasuke joining along with their hands behind their back. If only they weren’t so cute with both of them having a missing tooth in front, Kakashi would’ve said no.

Also if he wasn’t late, he would say no.

Afterward, once they arrived and comfortably seated inside Baskin Robins, Naruto and Sasuke chomped down on their ice cream all the while telling Kakashi how their day went.

A few more talks and stories about how Naruto failed to talk to Sakura, and two empty cups on the table, Kakashi decided it was not time for them to head back home so they could do their homework.

The drive on the way home was, fortunately, quiet. Every time Kakashi took a peek at the rear-view mirror, he couldn’t help but smile softly at the two napping kids. Who knew these two kids were a handful when together.

Admittedly, Kakashi was nervous at first when he saw Sasuke with Naruto, not sure of himself if he could take care of two kids but so far, it’s going well.

What could go wrong with two nine-year-olds, huh?

  
-

  
Everything was wrong.

Well, in terms of the condition of the house, no it wasn’t on fire or anything, it’s just that—this thing.

Kakashi thought it would be the easiest, the one he could do with his eyes closed but he was wrong.

Deeply wrong and everything was like on fire.

At around five in the afternoon, Kakashi instantly made a deal with the kids that if they cleaned themselves up and then take a nap after, Kakashi _promised_ to help them with their school stuff.

_Nice and easy._

When Naruto was done cleaning themselves up with Sasuke borrowing his shirt, the two boys now resided the silent living room, taking a nap. On the other hand, Kakashi busied himself by prepping up dinner.

Naruto had requested for Oyakudon, and Oyakudon they’ll get.

Iruka had called him in the middle of fixing up dinner, his boyfriend was wondering if they were doing fine and if he needed guidance or anything. But Kakashi, being the nice boyfriend that he was, told him that they were doing okay and that he need not worry so much. They continued to talk while Kakashi cooked, at the same time, peaking at the sleeping boys from the entryway.

Unfortunately, Iruka needed to go for they weren’t done yet with the seminar. After a few more small talks and an exchange of I love you’s, they finally hang up.

Kakashi glanced at the clock, taking note that it was nearing 6:30.

Time to wake them up.

Dinner was peaceful if you count Kakashi managing to stop Naruto or Sasuke from throwing their chopsticks at each other for the fifth time peaceful, then yes. Dinner was a success. They liked the dish he made and even asked for seconds. In the end, no food was wasted, the rice cooker was empty, and Naruto and Sasuke remained clean.

Kakashi couldn’t be any happier.

“I’ll clean up here and you two start your school works now, okay? I’ll be there to help you later on,”

“Dessert also, jisan?” Naruto suddenly asked, blue eyes pleading up at him.

“Dessert?” Sasuke followed after with the same pleading look—that Kakashi doesn’t know have the will to say no.

But, if they want something, they have to bargain right? Kakashi grinned, nodding at the two kids, “Only if you two are good and if you’re done with your homework even before I could help, I’ll give you a reward,”

“Promise!” The two boys said in unison before disappearing to the living room where their bags resided.

_And this was where the fire began._

Kakashi thought grade school stuff was easy peasy for someone like him—Kakashi Hatake, a lawyer by the age of 23, a top-notch student, and the first one to graduate and pass the Bar Exam in his batch.

So all in all, there’s nothing Atty. Kakashi Hatake couldn’t solve or do.

Except this.

“How about we make a big circle?!”

“And then what? Throw it at the teacher?”

Kakashi eyed the coffee table, feeling sympathy for the once clean table, now littered with pieces of papers cut in weird angles, three opened bottles of glue with one placed dangerously near to Sasuke’s flailing arms, rulers, pencils, scissors, strings, and lots of various colored paper.

In all honesty, this wasn’t what Kakashi anticipated. He expected struggles with multiplication tables or homework regarding parts of the nervous system, but this?

Kakashi sulked internally. His plan to amaze his boyfriend’s son and friend now ruined because Kakashi Hatake could not fucking do art.

Anything but colored pencils, crayons, and all that artsy fancy.

“H-how about your math homework or—”

“Done,” Sasuke answered nonchalantly while pointing at their bags that contained a closed math book. Kakashi watched as the young Uchiha took a seat on the floor beside Naruto, hand grabbing for the scissors but Kakashi beats him to it. He snatched the two scissors away, not caring from the pout he received, and proceeded to hide his hands behind his back.

“Are you sure? How about History?”

“It’s done,” This time, it was Naruto who answered, too busy to even look at him and just colored away whatever he had drawn on the _colored paper._ “Its History, Kaka-jii, you know I love History because Iruka-touchan always teaches me,”

Kakashi just nodded, accepting the backlash he received from a nine-year-old.

“Anyway,” Kakashi started again when he was ignored by the kids, “W-what are you supposed to do anyway? Draw?”

“I wish,”

“Nope,”

Both boys answered in unison with Naruto still coloring a red crayon over a yellow paper while Sasuke resorted to folding the papers in half. “Then what are you making?”

“Lanterns,”

“Lanterns?”

“Yeah, this was given to us a few days ago as a project, and I was supposed to ask help from touchan, but I forgot,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing a student should do.

“You always forget, idiot.”

“Hey, you also forgot to ask Itachi-nii for help,”

Kakashi closed his eyes whilst releasing a tired sigh. Of all projects they could’ve got, Naruto and Sasuke ended up with something as making paper lanterns. Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time he had cut up a paper—well, maybe shredding some expired contracts and such, but it was different. This would be graded and they needed to be, uhm, crafty and creative.

Anything Kakashi wasn’t.

The lawyer remained in his place, standing over by the coffee table with the kids working. He was stressing a little, wondering how he could help the two boys for this paper lantern thing, who seemed to be starting a fight right now because Naruto suddenly crumbled the paper he was drawing on and threw it at Sasuke.

Kakashi tried to stop him with his warning voice, but to no avail, he only got hit with another flying paper in return. “Naruto, Sasuke, stop!”

“If you just remembered then maybe we won’t be having a hard time,” Sasuke argued back, a pale hand took hold of another colored paper before turning it into a ball. He aimed it at Naruto, who in return, threw a crayon back.

Really, Kakashi thought, he doesn’t even know what they were arguing about in the first place.

 _Lanterns._ How hard were they and why were these grade-schoolers arguing?!

“Hey, hey! Okay, stop!” Kakashi discarded the scissors on eh loveseat nearby before proceeding to grab hold one of each boys’ hand, separating them successfully. Fortunately, they listened and didn’t struggle any further but resorted by sticking their tongues out at one another.

Kakashi sighed again.

They were the best of friends earlier and now…

“It’s just lanterns. I could help you with that,”

Both boys looked up at him.

“How hard could it be?” Kakashi chuckled.

_He shouldn’t have._

~*~

Who would’ve thought lanterns were a pain in the ass.

Kakashi went to his good old friend Google and saw a ton of images regarding paper lanterns. He wanted to do the easy one actually, however, Naruto and Sasuke became entranced with the one where they could turn their drawings into lanterns.

Upon having no rights to object, the boys proceeded to draw whilst Kakashi tried to figure out how to glue all the pieces together. His first attempt was a failure, he tried it with a blank paper and board, but when he puts on the heavy board as the lid, the thin edge of the paper wouldn’t even stick. 

Kakashi searched again, stopping Naruto and Sasuke who, by some unseen force, started to banter _again_.

“Why would you color it black? Wouldn’t it be the opposite??”

“Why do you care, dobe? Yours isn’t as good as you think,”

Kakashi gently laid his phone down when Naruto and Sasuke began to throw colored pencils at each other. He tried to pry in between, but, by some unseen force again, two nine-year-olds managed to push him, a grown adult weighing 67 kg, back on the couch. His butt landed on the cushion not so gently, as his feet, due to the sudden push, went up and accidentally kicked the underside of the coffee table.

And as if in slow motion, Kakashi sat there, eyes watching intently as all the contents from the three bottles of glue came spilling all over their drawings and materials. The boys made a dramatic gasp, leaning forward to save the already ruined drawing but Kakashi was faster.

He grabbed hold of the boys to stay in place and all they could do was to watch as the glue continued to spoil everything in sight.

But it seemed like grabbing the boys’ by the back of their shirt wasn’t enough for them to stay still because Kakashi saw how Naruto raised his hand up ready to slam it down on the glue puddle—Sasuke doing the same.

“No!”

But of course, he was too late.

Glue had splattered everywhere, from the wooden floor and onto the children’s clothes. At this point, Kakashi thought he had everything handled, but then, his phone suddenly rang.

Iruka’s name was clearly shown on the screen and it took all of Kakashi’s willpower to not shout as he ordered Naruto to stop flailing his glue-covered arm around.

With his phone ringing nonstop and the bantering from the voice, Kakashi had no choice but to make a deal with them before they ended up covered in glue all over.

“Boys…” He called out, voice lower and laced with disappointment, and successfully, it worked. Both kids stopped their fighting as they looked up at him. “Kakaji, Sasuke started it!”

“I did not,”

“Okay, kids. How about this? I’ll give you chocolate,”

That caught the boys’ attention.

“If you two help me clean up everything, and then yourselves, you will each have _two_ pieces of chocolate, deal?”

“Okay!” That duo quickly moved to their task by removing all the drenched papers and materials off the table, Kakashi instructing them to wash the pencils and other stuff with water.

Finally, as the boys were now quiet and cleaning up, Kakashi picked up his phone and noticed how he got four miscalls already. His boyfriend must’ve been worried sick.

Quickly pressing the speed dial, Iruka’s phone rang once before a panicked Iruka answered, _“Kakashi! Is something wrong? Where’s Naruto? Is he fine? I—is he hurt?”_

“Iruka,”

_“Why didn’t you pick up? Should I go home? I can go home right now, I just need to find my boss—”_

“I-Iruka, calm down. Everything’s fine!” Kakashi chuckled, trying his best to sound genuine as he turned around and saw the boys busy themselves by pilin up tissue papers over the glue covered table.

Kakashi wanted to pull on his own hair.

“ _Are you sure? I’ve been calling you and—”_

“I—I was helping the kids with their project, yeah,” Kakashi grinned as if Iruka was in front of him. Being a lawyer, Kakashi was so used to bluffing and convincing that his client wasn’t guilty. However, right now, Kakashi concluded that he’s not that good at making up excuses when it came to Iruka. He just couldn’t.

He heard on the other line Iruka talking to a colleague and Kakashi took this as an opportunity to glance back at the kids, only to be greeted by something horrifying.

Yes, they did their task. All the stuff was cleaned up, no pencils or rulers in sight, however, the tissues they were using to wipe everything off were now glued on the glass table with the bottle containing a few amounts of glue was still open and drying up.

Kakashi wondered if the art supply shop would still be open at this time.

“Uhm, Iruka?”

“ _Yes? Something wrong? Sorry, Izumo just needed some advice about this presentation he’s making and—Kakashi?”_

“Iruka, I love you so much and I know you’re super busy. I’ll call you later because—because the kids need my help~ you know, because I could totally help them with whatever they needed, uh, help with,”

_“O-okay… are you sure you’re doing fine?”_

“Have a little faith in me, Ruka,”

 _“Of course I do! You should know that by now, Kakashi…”_ Iruka continued to talk as Kakashi left the living room and towards the kitchen where he heard giggles and water running. When he reached the kitchen, Kakashi wanted to just faint on the spot.

How could two, small, and adorable boys could create such a huge mess in less than ten minutes?

_“I am really thankful for you Kakashi. After I hang up, can I speak to Nar—”_

“Iruka, I love you but I’ll call you back. Love you and no need to worry!”

_“Kakashi—”_

Kakashi hung up before the other could finish because the water from the sink was already overflowing the sink and onto the kitchen floor. He quickly turned off the faucet, glaring down at the kids before asking if it was necessary to fill up the sink with so much water, but Naruto only reasoned out that the pencils, rulers, and scissors needed a ‘swim’.

Kakashi released a sigh, eyeing the dirty sink, kids with glue and water all over their shirt and hands, and the ruined project placed beside the sink.

And it wasn’t even eight in the evening yet.

~*~

After giving Naruto and Sasuke two bars of chocolate each, he instructed the boys to take a bath, Sasuke using Iruka’s bathroom.

While the kids where busy, Kakashi had somehow managed to unclog the sink, clean up the mess they made in the kitchen, and of course, remove the dried up tissues from the coffee table. When he checked the living room one last time—with him managing to save enough supplied the could be used for both boys’ project, he proceeded to check on them from upstairs.

With all the stuff that happened, Kakashi still needed to reprimand them, remind that boys that it wasn’t good that they always banter over some small stuff, and also for not informing him sooner that they have a project due tomorrow.

But all of it was gone that instant he entered Naruto’s room.

Both boys were fast asleep. Sasuke was wearing Naruto’s dinosaur onesie while Naruto was in his usual favorite Ninja Turtles shirt.

Maybe this time, Kakashi would make an exception—the reprimanding could wait, for now, it’ll be all up to him to figure out what to do with this lantern stuff.

When Kakashi was done tucking them in and giving Naruto a light kiss on the forehead, it was now time to get to work.

_Case 001: Get the Paper Lantern done._

And so, after he watched every YouTube video tutorial available, it was now half-past ten and Kakashi still was halfway in finishing it when Itachi, Sasuke’s brother, came by to pick him up. A few small talks here and there, and Kakashi’s promise to finish Sasuke’s project, it was finally time to say goodbye.

With Sasuke on Itachi’s back sleeping peacefully, the eldest Uchiha gave Kakashi a big thank you and a promise to return the favor he had done for Sasuke.

They finally left and Kakashi was now back to facing the two unfinished projects.

As much as he wanted to pass to Itachi Sasuke’s project, he couldn’t. He swore to himself he would help the two of them and help the two of them he will. 

  
-

  
Midnight rolled by too quickly but Kakashi doesn’t care.

He wanted to shout in joy, wanted to jump, and maybe bring in this paper lantern during one of his hearing because finally, after two failed attempts, three quick trips to the fridge, five YouTube videos, and one broken pencil, he was finally done.

Case fucking closed.

He did two lanterns, each with its own unique design that Kakashi swore if Naruto and Sasuke don’t get a high mark on this, he would complain and sue whoever he needed to.

But for now, as he laid back on the couch with him looking at Iruka’s, once again, messy coffee table with two lanterns staring at him, he could not feel tiredness creeping up from within. It has been a long day, and who know art project could drain the young lawyer to the core? It’s more tiring than reading those thick law books he had back home.

Anyway, he needed to clean up so he could join Naruto but the couch was too comfortable, and the soft hum from the TV was slowly lulling him to sleep.

Peaceful sleep with the lanterns looking pretty damn awesome.

-

Sometime during that night, Kakashi felt something- or rather someone, pushing their way in his arms. Automatically, Kakashi lifted on arm up and the said person squeezed himself in, tucking their face against his chest.

Kakashi smiled once he sniffed watermelon scented hair.

Before he could be swallowed by sleep again, he heard a faint whisper of a _good night, Kaka-ji._

~*~

Kakashi jerked awake once he felt something cover his own body. As if on instinct, the lawyer stoop up with his hands raised and ready to defend himself when a sharp pain in his head spiked up. Kakashi groaned, felt his bones all mushy and the light from the living room didn’t help at all.

“Kakashi,”

Once he heard the very familiar voice, Kakashi’s panic was all gone as he sat back on the couch, releasing a sigh. He regretted doing it thought for he felt his back ache at the said action. He knew his back would hurt if he slept on the couch but he couldn’t help it, he was dead tired.

“Kakashi…”

“Hmmm, Iruka?” With squinted eyes, Kakashi tried to comprehend if what he’s seeing was true, that Iruka was standing in front of him looking all sexy in his uniform, but when Iruka cleared his throat, he confirmed that he wasn’t dreaming.

Kakashi smiled, “You’re back! I—why are you here so early in the morning? I thought you’re at the seminar?”

“Kakashi, it’s nine in the morning,”

“Oh, nine… nine in – Naruto!”

Shit. _Shit._

Panic started to rise within the lawyer. Naruto was supposed to be at school by eight-thirty and he still hadn’t made breakfast and, _oh no._

“Naruto! I—I’ll take him, wait!” He stood up once again, ready to bolt towards the stairs when Iruka stopped him with his hands over his chest. Kakashi blinked, why was Iruka stopping him, and why wasn’t Iruka mad? He should be reprimanding him right now, or maybe telling him his disappointment for not waking up early.

Kakashi had it this close of being a perfect _father figure_ to Naruto but he failed.

But if he did failed, why was Iruka smiling at him?

“Iruka…”

“Naruto’s already at school, I called Asuma to pick him up,”

Kakashi nodded as his still sleep-induced brain continued to process the information given to him. “B-but, breakfast, and the project?”

“I came here around six am…” Iruka confessed as his hands started to play with the neckline of his worn-out shirt. “I was worried because you never called me back,”

Kakashi blinked when Iruka pressed his lips against his. “And then I came home with the two of you fast asleep…” Iruka grinned against his lips, Kakashi not hesitating to perk his lips up for another kiss, feeling Iruka’s hands going lower and around his waist.

“Naruto said you did the project on your own?”

Kakashi chuckled softly, finally relaxing in Iruka's embrace. He closed his eyes as he lets Iruka guide him to rest his forehead against his shoulder. “Yeah, I – it was tiring,”

“I wish I could’ve seen the great Kakashi doing arts and crafts,”

Kakashi groaned and proceeded to hug the other man closer, inhaling his scent that hinted he just came home from work but at the same time smelling like cereals and strawberry.

After a moment of silence between them, Kakashi felt Iruka pulling away only to escort them back down to the couch where they continued their cuddling session with a few stolen kisses to any skin reachable to their lips.

It wasn’t long until Iruka cradled Kakashi’s body closer to him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Naruto said he loved the lanterns,”

“He did? Hmm…”

Iruka chuckled softly, appreciating the silence surrounding them as Kakashi slowly drifted back to sleep. He knew Naruto was a handful, heck he wasn’t aware Sasuke would also join the picture but, Kakashi did handle them well.

Even though he knew of the ice cream and chocolate bar.

But still.

Iruka smiled, “You did a great job, Kakashi…”

He got a snore as a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it yesssss  
> thank u for letting me take your time and i hope this somehow made your day ^^;;
> 
> take care bbys, and stay say and hydrated xxo
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> 


End file.
